


Nightmare

by Evya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fear, Nightmares, Panic, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 07:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evya/pseuds/Evya
Summary: So I'm not good at sleeping. I had a nightmare recently and couldnt go back to sleep. This is what i wrote off my soul, before, finally i was able to fall asleep. It's messy. Most nightmares are.
Relationships: Him/Her
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare

She wakes in the dead of night. Not the soft kind where one eases into consciousness, no. Her eyes spring open, tears running down her face and she feels a sob escape her before she can stop it. Panicked, she sits up- shoots up, really- on her bed, leaning heavily against the frame, hugging her knees tight. He breath is uneven, as if she had just fled for her life.   
Maybe she has. With a shaky hand, she brushes back damp, brown strands of hair, out of her face. She’s sweated through her pajamas.   
She doesn’t dare to flick on the light, even though it’s just there, right next to her. The fear is real still. The sadness too. She feels it. Deep in her bones.  
The screams still ring true in her ears.  
"Just a dream" she whispers to herself. "A nightmare." Her voice is on the brink of breaking.  
She'd been on a ship, she still feels the hum of the steel engine beneath her feet, the Sea breeze whipping her hair back, the salt in her face. Something had gone wrong, then. There was fire and water. So much fire, and so much more water still. Black water, cold as the night around her, lit up only by orange, angry flames. It’s horrible. Wherever she will turn; death awaits her.   
All she can do is hold on to his hand. She doesn’t know who he is. But she knows she loves him. He’s all she needs in life. His hand is warm in hers, keeping his finger entwined with hers. He pulls her along, through the people on the ship. The screams are deafening, the cold is seeping into her soul- unless she burns from the flames licking at her body. She can still see his smile. His smell lingers, like the hint of snow on a winter’s day. His voice in her ears amongst the panic. He pulls her through the crowd. He wants to safe them from the ship, the water. He wants to save them from the fire. He doesn’t look afraid, but he must be scared. Who wouldn’t be? The people around them are dying. She climbs over bodies, slips in water and blood… the Chaos around them is getting worse. He looks back at her often and she feels... loved. She feels safe amongst the panic. His hand in hers. It’s a lifeline. It’s her lifeline.  
So many people. They are running- where to she doesn’t know, there does not seem to be an escape. There is water beneath them, fire around them and despair takes over, pain erupts in her chest. Suddenly he stops. Somethings changed. His black silhouette a sharp contrast to the bright fire behind him. He looks straight at her, smiling, his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. He’s not scared, she realizes. He is determined.   
For some reason he urges her on, to get to a lifeboat. To life. To love. To remember him.   
The tears flow down freely on her face. She can’t remember his eyes, but she remembers how his touch felt on her cheeks, as he cups her face. He feels warm and hopeful against her skin.  
She remembers the tingling as he kisses her; desperately hungry, wrapping her into a hug so tight, it might make it all better.   
The moment lasts longer than she expects, his lips on hers, one hand buried in her hair, one on her waist. His taste and smell are burnt into her mind, his warmth on her lips lingers as they part.   
They stand staring at each other; yet now that she thinks of it, she can’t picture what he looked like.   
He points her to a lifeboat, a pathway through the panicking people. Then he turns. Gifting her a last, lingering smile, he touches her cheek once more, before he vanishes in between the people.  
He’s there one second and gone the next. She turns, yells, pleads and begs but he’s gone. He wont return. She feels... alone. Terrified. He’s dying, that she knows. And so is she.  
She feels the flames lick at her skin and the water drenching her clothes. Searing heat and ice cold water making her head spin and shooting pain through her body.   
Yet, she stands still. Firmly standing in place, her feet planted on the ship. She doesn’t move. If he dies here; there is no place she would rather be than by his side.  
Fear makes room for determination, but it doesn’t disappear. She’s more terrified yet, but she cant stop. She turns, his name on her lips, as she sees a glimpse of his broad shoulders and his smile as she runs towards him. She's reaching out, just barely short of touching him and-

Nothing. She’s awake. Alone in her bed. Crying. She feels the heat of the flames around her still. Hears the voices scream in panic and fear. The water rushing beneath her feet. The rumbling engine in the night.  
She feels just as frightened now as she’s awake, as she did in her nightmare.   
The room is still dark, no light shining in from the outside. She doesn’t dare to turn on the light. She doesn’t want to.  
Because she still feels his touch on her cheek. His hand on her waist. His kiss on her lips. His smell somehow lingers in her mind. His love in her soul.   
She touches her face.  
It's wet from crying and sweat.  
"It was a dream" she sobs to herself, burying her face in her knees.  
And suddenly, in the back of her mind, a small voice rings out.   
"But what if it was real?"

**Author's Note:**

> We learn through feedback <3


End file.
